legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 or R2 was an astromech droid and counterpart of C-3PO. R2-D2 and C-3PO are two of the few characters to be in all the Star Wars movies. Background Early Hero R2-D2 was created by Industrial Automaton on Naboo in 33 BBY. He had met C-3PO on Tatooine after they escaped from Naboo when the blockade was after them. After leaving Tatooine, and C-3PO, R2-D2 returned to Naboo. He was on the Naboo Starfighter that was piloted by Anakin Skywalker who became his master. Hero of the Clone Wars R2-D2 and C-3PO were reunited after the breakout of the Clone Wars on Geonosis in 22 BBY. For 3 years at war R2 often behaved heroically and saved his master and Obi-Wan in various missions. Another time was when Master Skywalker and Mace Windu along with his Astro droid R8-B7 were trapped in a Republic Cruiser which was destroyed by a young Boba Fett. He also helped Anakin and Obi-Wan in the mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. After Anakin turned to the dark side his new owner became Raymus Antilles. Shortly after 19 BBY, Antilles was separated from R2-D2 and C-3PO. The droids got many different owners over the following 19 years. Hero of the Rebellion In 0 BBY they returned to Raymus Antille's possession. But Antilles was strangled by the Sith Lord Darth Vader soon afterward. This occurred when Imperials attacked the Tantive IV. R2-D2 and C-3PO escaped in a pod to Tatooine where they found Anakin's lost son, Luke. After they were found by Jawas and sold to his uncle, Owen Lars and his wife Beru. Luke found out that R2 carried a very important message to Obi-Wan Kenobi (who changed his name to Ben) from Princess Leia Organa. Also, she gave him the plans about the Death Star so the Rebels could find a way to destroy it. R2 was in the Battle of Yavin when his master Luke piloted the X-wing and destroyed the Death Star. In 3 ABY after the Battle of Hoth R2 went to Dagobah with Luke to find Yoda. While Luke was being trained by the Jedi master he saw his master X-wing sink into a river. Luke was trying to get it out but he hadn't completed his training. On the way to Cloud City R2 was locked at the main entrance where Skywalker will face Darth Vader. After they've escaped Cloud City from the Stormtroopers R2 helped C-3PO to fix his body. One year later R2 and 3PO went back to Tatooine to get Han Solo back from Jabba the Hutt. When they entered his palace, R2 was carrying a message to Jabba. After their master had survived from the Rancor Jabba had R2 served drinks on his Sail Brage. After they got Han get back for Jabba R2 went back to Dagobah with Luke to complete his training. In the Battle of Endor when he was helping Han and Leia opening the station door, in the end, R2-D2 was in the Ewok village celebrating the Rebel victory. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure R2-D2 was produced in three variations in LEGO: Classic style; White with a white dome and blue printed details, New style; white with a grey dome and blue printed details, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars style; white with a grey dome and blue cartoon-style printed details Lego Technic In 2002, a Lego Technic model of R2-D2 was released. It was labeled as 8009 Technic R2-D2 and consisted of 242 pieces. It had electronic features and a spinning head. Lego Mindstorms In 1999, the 9748 Droid Developer Kit was released. It featured several models of Star Wars droids that could be built with this set. One of them was an R2-D2 model. Ultimate Collector's Series The Ultimate Collector's Series version of R2-D2 is much larger than the minifigure. It is made up of many bricks and is more detailed than the minifigure. Game character In Lego Star Wars The Video Game, Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Console), Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars R2-D2 is a playable character. He can fly over limited differences and can activate astromech droid panels and can incapacitate several droids and stormtroopers. Gallery LEGO R2D2 Pose.jpg|R2-D2 in the Lego Star Wars games R2-D2.jpg|The old R2-D2 038.jpg|The old version of R2-D2 Both R2's.jpg|The old R2 next to the new R2 IMG_1000.JPG|R2-D2 and C-3PO IMG_1002.JPG|R2-D2 maxresdefault (1).jpg|A lot of R2 D2 maxresdefault (2).jpg R2D2.jpg images (1).jpg|Big images (2).jpg images (3).jpg|Brocen maxresdefault (3).jpg 517B510HYNL.jpg|With C3-PO images (4).jpg|Book Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode I *7141 Naboo Fighter *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter Episode III *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor Episode IV *7106 Droid Escape *7140 X-wing Fighter *7142 X-wing Fighter *7190 Millennium Falcon *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *9490 Droid Escape *9493 X-Wing *10144 Sandcrawler *10188 Death Star *10198 Tantive IV *10240 Red Five X-Wing Starfighter Episode V *4502 X-wing *6212 X-Wing Fighter Episode VI *4475 Jabba's Message *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *75020 Jabba's Sail Barge Other *9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar *10225 R2-D2 Video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Movies *The Han Solo Affair *LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace de:R2-D2 nl:R2-D2 Category:Droids Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Characters Category:Lego Star Wars Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI Category:Bot